jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Airships
plane.]] Airships are vehicles featured in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. They are aircraft typically large in size, distinguished from other anti-gravity vehicles like zoomers in that they are high and variable-altitude as opposed to low and/or fixed-altitude, and use jet engines (sometimes with propellers) instead of traditional aircraft mechanics like balloons. Airships were used only in special cases throughout most of the series, as most of civilization was very secluded, making the use of zoomers or buggies evenly sufficient. In The Lost Frontier, however, airships were commonplace and the primary methods of traveling within locations due to the remarkable landscape and large scope of the Brink. History Airships first appeared in Jak II, belonging exclusively to the Krimzon Guard, including the airship tanker, eco tanker, and air train, only the latter of which was used by Jak. In Jak 3, Jak used a modified version of the HellCat cruiser, which was capable of high, variable-altitude flight, technically making it an airship instead of a zoomer like its predecessor. KG Death Bot KG fighters made an appearance as minor enemies as well. Airships did not make another appearance until The Lost Frontier, both in the form of flagships, the [[ACS Behemoth|ACS Behemoth]] and Phantom Blade, but much more notably as planes: personal jet aircraft most commonly used as fighters and long-distance personal transport. Jak accumulated a sizable collection of his own planes by the end of The Lost Frontier, and could use them from the Phantom Blade's hangar. The Aeropan Navy also commissioned several different fighter planes, auxiliary aircraft, and large transport airships. Plane races were an available minigame on Brink Island and Sector Zero, organized by ace pilot Dirk Hardpeck. Planes Flight mechanics Each of Jak's planes is capable of three standard ways of flight: boosting by holding , which speeds up the aircraft; braking, by holding , which slows it down; and coasting or cruising by using neither of these. Boosting will have to be used to keep chasing enemy aircraft, or to get away from them. It severely limits turn rate and navigation capabilities, however, but does offer more stability. Braking is in turn the reverse of boosting, as it greatly increases turn rate and decreases speed. It is often useful for showering upon a stationary enemy with a weapon, such as the Phantom Blade or shield generators at the abandoned research rig. Jak can also utilize a series of special maneuvers to dodge enemy fire and remove the lock-on of their weaponry. These maneuvers are the barrel roll, either to the left or right with or , respectively, which effectively throws the ship sideways; the loop, used by pressing , which will often put yourself directly behind aircraft which was previously chasing you, turning the tables on them; and the slip turn, activated by pressing , which allows for a mid-air brake and immediate turn-around of 180 degrees mid-flight. Lastly, Jak can use Daxter to perform a gameplay mechanic called Daxterjacking, in which he launches Daxter at an enemy ship through the grappling tube. From there, Daxter can steal scrap, weapons, and modifications and ultimately destroy the enemy ship. Combat Enemy planes are typically equipped with a set of standard machine guns, which also goes for the majority of mounted turrets. However, Jak can field two different weapons at once (sometimes three) out of a total of ten available weapons. These range from standard projectile weapons like the aforementioned machine gun, to flak cannons, lasers, chain lightning guns, Vulcan Cannons, and missile-based weaponry like the ground attack rocket, slow homing missile, lock-on missile, swarmer missile, and the incredibly powerful Armageddon warhead. Modifications Plane mods are used to improve the performance, strength, or damage output of a plane, as well as more specific and unique purposes such as repairs, targeting enemies, reloading, grappling, and Daxterjacking. There is a set number of mods available throughout the game, some of which you start with by default or acquire during missions, or as a reward from completing side missions. However, some others can only be bought from the Phantom Blade console in the hangar or via Daxterjacking ships after gaining progress through the game. Airships and planes Gallery Jak's planes Hellcat render.png|Hellcat Jak's Sky Raider render.png|Sky Raider Bomber render.png|Bomber Interceptor render.png|Interceptor Gunship render.png|Gunship Jaguar render.png|Jaguar Sky Pirates NPC Sky Raider render.png|Pirate fighter Phoenix's Sky Raider render.png|Phoenix's Sky Raider Phantom Blade render.png|''Phantom Blade'' Sky Raider racers with target drone.png|Planes in the plane races. Aeropan Navy ACS Behemoth render.png|ACS Behemoth Aeropan fighter render.png|Aeropan fighter Aeropan heavy fighter render.png|Aeropan heavy fighter Skyheed's heavy fighter render.png|Skyheed's heavy fighter Aeropan bomber render.png|Aeropan bomber Aeropan transport render.png|Aeropan transport Aeropan gunship render 1.png|Heavy Aeropan gunship Aeropan gunship render 2.png|Light Aeropan gunship Repair tender render.png|Repair tender Other airships Airship tanker render.png|Airship tanker HellCat fighter render.png|HellCat fighter Category:Airships